


Paradise on Earth

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grieving Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Promise of the Future, Temporary Character Death, is this just fantasy, is this the real life, jack shows dean the future
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: s12e23之后。Jack给Dean展示了他曾给Castiel展示的未来。





	Paradise on Earth

Paradise on Earth

Dean已经有二十六小时又五十三分钟没有睡觉了。

从北科夫回到堪萨斯，从一片混乱中回到地堡，期间的二十多个小时，已经成了Dean脑海中一段模糊的记忆。Dean的脑袋疼过，从尖锐的刺痛到敲击般的钝痛，从抽痛的太阳穴蔓延到酸痛的左侧肩膀。

Dean已经不怎么记得这段时间的大部分细节，也不能从记忆中任意抽取一段，知晓自己曾经干过什么。他只知道，Cas死了，躺在冰冷的沙土地上，身体渐渐变得和周围的空气一样冰冷，破碎的翅膀在砂砾间烧出了斑驳的印记。Dean永远无法将那个场景从脑海中抹去。

而Jack——Jack跟着他们回到了地堡。

Jack是个麻烦，他迟早要处理掉他的。Jack像是个古怪的存在，每当Dean看向Jack，他被压抑住的记忆就会复苏一点，让他脑袋的疼痛更加增添几分，让他忍不住想要破坏掉厨房里的什么东西。

管他的。Dean想。反正他已经头痛得不行，更多的酒精也不会让情况变得更糟糕了。

他往房间里又拿了半打啤酒，将它们和床脚的空瓶排列在一起。他放手的时候，一时间没有注意，将其中几个瓶子碰倒了，它们兀自在空荡的房间里发出大声的撞击音，吸引了Sam的注意力，他从走廊的尽头探出头来。

“别再喝了。”Sam说。

“滚开。”Dean头也不抬，说着就起身关上门。

在门即将合上的瞬间，Sam从门缝间插了进来，“你不能这样颓废下去。”他说，说着正确的废话，看着他一副义正言辞的样子，Dean顿时生出一股无名火来。

“我喜欢怎么样是我的事情，不需要你管。”

“听着，我知道你很沮丧，这几天发生的事情，我们失去的——”Sam用上了他通情达理的语气，Dean打断了他，“看起来只有我是唯一受到影响的人。”

“我们都在哀悼，为妈妈，为Cas。”Sam皱眉，双手抱在胸前。

“更别提隔壁还住了个Lucifer的恶魔儿子。”Dean说，他的语气比想象中的刻薄要更多几分。

“你——”Sam捏了捏鼻梁，一脸倦容，“Jack并不邪恶，他只是还没学会怎么利用自己的力量。”

“我不管你怎么想的，”Dean坐在床上，打开一瓶啤酒，他喝了一口，苦涩的泡沫在口腔中破碎，“你觉得Jack值得救赎，只要他肯乖乖听你的话，做一个超能力工具。”

“随便你怎么想我，我只是想跟你知道，Jack也在哀悼。”Sam说，他的视线看向门外，仿佛那里站着什么人。很快Sam又将注意力转回到Dean的身上，Sam的语气小心翼翼的，“他显然很难过，他将Cas当做自己的父亲，而现在他死了。”

“他当然会这么表现了！”Dean厉声说，“他所做的不过是为了得到信任，这样他就不必在未出生的时候就被杀死了。”

“我知道你要说什么，”Dean见Sam的嘴动了动，他在Sam还未开口前就接着说下去，“但我觉得我们没什么好谈的了。”趁与Sam对话变得极为冗长之前，Dean就迅速结束掉对话。Dean预料中的怒火没有到来，他所剩下的只有麻木和空虚。

Sam神色复杂地看了一眼，令人感激的是，他没再说什么，他走出Dean的房间，将房门轻掩上，留下Dean一人和满屋的啤酒瓶子。

\----  
Dean将随声听里磁带的正面和反面各听上一次，正他准备将磁带反过面来播放的时候，拿来的酒喝完了。尽管步履沉重，天花板和墙壁的界限在Dean的眼前合拢，Dean还是起身出门去了厨房。

去厨房的路上要经过那个怪胎的房间，Dean刻意放慢脚步，出于他自身也不知道的缘由。当他接近22号房门的时候，Dean听见了里面传来的古怪的声音。

“Castiel……”他听见房门里的Jack低声念着，Cas的名字，一遍又一遍。一股无名的怒火突然冲上心头，Dean啪地推开房门。

Jack盘腿坐在床上，被Dean的突然闯入吓了一跳，他的脸上满是愧疚和紧张的神色。“Dean。”他说。

“你在做什么？”Dean质问，他走上前去，一把抓住Jack的手腕，一本黑色封皮的书掉落床底，Dean捡起来，那是本圣经。

“别费心了。上帝是听不见你的祈祷的。”Dean说，因为你是个反基督。当然，这句话他没费心说出口。

“我想念我的父亲。Castiel。”Jack坦白，他蓝绿色的双眼望着他，那种凝视带着些许好奇和打量，Dean能感受到Jack的视线在他的身上来来回回，似乎要找出点什么痕迹。Jack看着他的方式让Dean想起了某个蓝色眼睛的天使，该死的，他想，愤怒又回来了，他怒视Jack。

Jack被Dean的反应搞得有点不知所措，“我只是想帮忙。”他说。

“帮忙？你就是那个害死他的人。”Dean说，捏紧了拳头，Castiel死了，造成一切的元凶完好无损地坐在地堡，坐在这里，Jack对一切毫无所知，他明明有毁灭一切的力量。

“对不起。”Jack低下了头，“我很抱歉，我不是故意的。”

“那么你蛊惑了Cas——Cas说你给他展示了‘人间天堂’，这也是无意所为吗？”

“那是——我还在母亲肚子里的事情。”Jack一字一顿说，神情疑惑，“我给Castiel展示了他的未来。”

“未来！你给Cas展示了他将要被Lucifer杀死，然后他就乖乖带着你和Kelly逃跑，放弃他将你们带回天堂的计划吗？”Dean的语气中充满了讽刺和挖苦，他不相信Jack说的是真心话，这个拿非利人一定撒了谎，好让自己生存下来，Cas受到蒙蔽，才会做出后来那些事情，他并不是真心想要保护这个怪物。

“我向Castiel看了未来，”Jack歪头，这个动作让Dean惊悚地想起了Cas，“未来是一种潜在的可能——他的未来——”他的表情更加疑惑了。

“他的未来有你。”Jack说，“我不明白——我能看见Castiel的未来，但是他现在死了——”Jack的声音里带着慌乱。

“你到底给他看了什么？”

“我看见——我看见——”Jack开口，一字一句，他闭上眼，似乎在脑海中重现他给Cas展示的影像，“我看见他和你，在水槽旁，你们站得很近。”

“什么？”

“让我给你看。”Jack说，语毕他就将双手放在Dean的脸颊旁。

“等等！”Dean还未来得及开口抗议，他就发现自己周围的环境消失了，Jack也消失了，他身处在一个散满阳光的厨房里。

“Dean。”

Dean被吓得跳起来，他转身，Cas站在他的身后。

“这里放错了，应该先将橄榄油浇在鸡肉的上面。”Cas指出，他伸出一只手越过Dean的肩膀，将水槽旁料理台上的一瓶橄榄油拿起，Cas的呼吸扑打在Dean的后颈上，如此真实，让Dean跳了起来。

“在放进烤箱之前，需要这么处理。”Cas说，打开橄榄油瓶，将油倒在鸡肉的上面，“站过去点。”他说，用肩膀推了推Dean。

“Cas？”

“怎么了？”Cas问，歪着头，专注地看着Dean。

Dean的脑内有万千个疑问，直指他当下面临的情况，他不知道这个场景到底意味着什么，这里的Cas看起来和他印象中的那个Cas不同了，Dean搞不清楚是因为他看Cas的方式，还是Cas回望他的方式。

他们之间，好像有什么——Dean也说不清楚的感觉，让他不禁想要捂紧胸口，Cas看着他的方式，为什么他之前从未发现？当Cas蓝色的眼睛看进他眼里，带着被猛然被清明的灯光照亮的彻悟，Dean的脸颊已经被泪水打湿。

“我想念你。”Dean最后说。

“我不会离开的。”Castiel淡淡地说，尽管疑惑，他还是放下了手中的油瓶。他们面对面站着，Cas伸出一只手擦去Dean脸边的眼泪，Dean闻到Cas手指上淡淡的罗勒叶味道，他们站得过于近，以至Dean可以清晰地闻到Cas身上的洗涤剂味，跟他们在地堡里用的是同一款。

Dean环顾四周，他所处的厨房，料理台上散落的洋葱和黄油块，水槽旁的空啤酒里插着一只淡黄色的花朵，在他们脚边预热着的烤箱，瓦斯炉加热板上的汤汁安静地发出咕嘟声，Cas站在他的面前，这一切——这一切都是如此日常。Dean不知道这个Jack造成的景象到底是什么，是幻觉，是未来，但是无论如何，都只能一遍遍提醒他的失落之物，Castiel，他们本可以站在一起，过着这样的生活。

“你不可能是真实的。”Dean说，他不断提醒自己，这个是拿非利人捏造的幻觉。

“我可以是真实的。”Cas说，“我比任何时候都真实。”

“你死了！”

“我会回到你的身边。”

“不可能——”Dean的语气磕磕碰碰，绝无可能，警局里，那个被Sam杀死的天使已经说得很清楚了，这次Castiel是死透了。

“Dean……”眼前这个Cas将手搭在Dean的肩膀上，他的手掌温暖，和Dean最后一次见到他时如此不同，不再冰冷和僵硬，无论他是什么，他绝无可能是Cas。

“请我抱有信念，因为我总是会回到你的身边。”Cas对他微笑，真实与虚幻交互闪烁着，“然后我们会在一起，来到这个地方。”

“要怎么样才能？你死了，Cas，你死在我的面前，Lucifer将你杀死了。”Dean捂住了脸，他已经无法流泪，被泪水洗刷过后的他只感受到空虚和麻木，“我爱你，但是你死了。天哪，我都没来得及对你开口你就他妈的死了。”

“我也爱你。”Cas说，他的话就像一颗子弹打进Dean的心脏，让他更加心痛，Cas的笑容中带着一丝忧愁，他嘴角扬起的样子让Dean情不自禁地想要吻他，将他拥抱进怀中，就此不放手。

“我保证不会让你等很久。”Cas说，抬起了Dean的双手，“我发誓。”他的吻落在Dean的右手无名指上，轻柔如同羽翼拂过。

END


End file.
